This invention relates to structure for locking a pair of elongated multipin mating connectors together, and more particularly to rack-mounted panel structure in a telephone office for supporting pairs of telephone-type 52-pin mating ribbon connectors with convenient mechanism for locking the pairs of connectors together and selectively providing convenient access to individual pairs of connectors.
In a telephone central office, it is necessary to interconnect large numbers of points at one location with corresponding points at another location. Such interconnections are accomplished with jumper cables and pairs of mating multipin ribbon connectors. The points at each location are wired to corresponding pins on associated 52-pin ribbon connectors which may, for example, be model 57-10500-14 connectors that are manufactured by TRW/Cinch Connectors, Elk Grove Village, Ill. Jumper cables containing a plurality of cable pairs, e.g., 26 each, therein are threaded between the two locations. The wires at each end of the jumper cables are connected to corresponding pins of associated mating 52-pin ribbon connectors which may, for example, be model 57-20500-7 connectors manufactured by TRW/Cinch Connectors of Elk Grove Village, Ill. The interconnection is completed by pressing the mating connectors together and threading locking screws through flanges thereon and into the body of the other connector. The assembled connectors are then left hanging on the jumper cable, for example in a main distribution frame. This technique does not provide support for the connectors and requires access to both sides of a connector pair to reach the locking screws.
An object of this invention is the provision of structure for supporting and selectively locking together a pair of mating connectors in a connected relationship.